particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kazulia
Early History Ancient Kazul Modern archaeology and research of cultural finds indicates that civilization reached Kazulia between 500 and 600. The oldest document that has been found is dated 810 and states that one Harald Leifsson had become king of kings in the realm of Kazul. From 700-1493 the realm of Kazul was a loose confederation of different Kazulian tribes. Those living by the sea lived mostly off of fishing and plundering, and soon the Kazulians became famous for their ships, which were among the fastest and strongest of their time. However, because of later colonization and subsequent destruction of artifacts, there is minimal evidence of how life was lived in this period. Age of Colonization Things changed rapidly when the famous Luthori Admiral Sir Christopher Dove discovered Dovani (hence its name) and set foot on the land known today as Gishoto in 1493, claiming it for the Holy Luthori Empire. The Hulstrian people soon reached Dovani and tried to colonise the southern lands of Kazul, today known as Hent, Kelvon, and southern Dreton. Their attempts were successful, and by 1530, nearly every tribe in the area had been converted to Lutheran Hosianism and generally accepted the Luthorian imperator as religious leader. However, they rarely saw themselves as Luthorian citizens. The colonization led to a confusion between Hulstrian and Kazulian aristocracy, and for a brief period from 1534-1548, two men held the title of King of Kings—the Hulstrian aristocrat König Carl I von Thuen und Tackzis and Konung Ingefred II. This ended with the Treaty of Skalm in 1548. Northern Kazul remained pure Kazulian until 1600 when settlers and stronger warriors from nearby Egelion, which also colonized Dranland, began fighting the Kazulian tribes in Agatha and Flindar and northern Dreton. The northern tribes, realizing they were lost without help, called the strong, southern Hulstrian-Kazulians for aid, and with their modern-organized army, they were able to fight and defeat the Egelions. This brought Hulstrian culture into the rest of Kazul, and the relatively small Hulstrian population became the leading society. Schismatic Period After a peaceful hundred years first tendencies towards independence showed up and reached a first climax in 1713, when Peter Berg, a Lutheran monk, nailed the so-called "Aurorian Manifesto" on the doors of the Dome of Ulfmaerr. There he stated, that Kazulia, as it was first called in this document, should abolish Lutheranism, and convert to Aurorianism, which would be "veritas in personam, sancta sacralaque." This new kind of Hosianism, which came first into Kazulia with students of theology that had fled out of Keymon due to their heretic approach on Hosianism, was a rousing success among Kazulians and Hulstrians as well. Today's historians explain this with two reasons: 1st, it (Aurorianism) was a clear break with the Luthorian religious practice that had loomed over the Kazulian people, and 2nd, it was, due to its acknowledgment of the concept of saints, more comfortable for Kazulian people, still not having abandoned their old "pagan" beliefs. In the religious wars now to come, most relics of the ancient Kazul were destroyed, and both Kazulian and Hulstrian were replaced by Selucian, the language of the catholic liturgy, though Hulstrian remained the language of the aristocracy, and Kazulian a secondary language of the ordinary people due to Selucian's complexity. Renaissance and Enlightenment By 1805, the religious wars ended with the concile of Persi, where Kazulia was still recognized as part of the Luthori Empire, but with great autonomy. Most parts of Kazulia were now catholic. Only in the south of Hent did Lutheranism remain the major religious confession. Also in 1809, one Hugo Grontius wrote "De iure belli ac pacis libri octo", in which he proposed the first idea of a modern, Kazulian state. This was not as much of a literary success as Peter Berg's manifesto, but the educated society of Kazulia was truly enthusiastic about it. Also in this time, in 1821, the first university in Kazulia was founded in Ulfmaerr. With this rise of mass education, a huge interest in history evolved. Any evidence of the old pre-Hulstrian culture that could be found was investigated, old, Kazulian names were fanciable, the gentry began to speak Kazulian again, and Hulstrian and Selucian, which are used only for official purposes today, were drawn back. A vital exchange with other nations (not only the fellow Dovanian nations of Gishoto, Dranland, and Sekowo, but also with the other islands and continents of Terra) began, which soon brought Kazulia to an equal technical and economical level with the greater part of Terra. The subject of religion became less important as well, and other political and philosophical ideologies reached the shores of Kazulia. Growth and Independence From the mid 1800's to the mid 2000's, Kazulia experienced great growth, receiving an influx of refugees and immigrants from around the world to its peaceful shores. During this time, many cities were built up and greater unity was established between the north and south by the growth in transportation. But the collection of differing ideologies and values in the Kazulian society now required a more independent and democratic government separate from the Luthorian authorities. This led to the November revolution in 2051, in which a group of 15 men attempted a coup of the government. Although this failed at the hands of the Luthorian authorities, a growing need for independence was realized over the next hundred years. 2078 saw the establishment of an independent legislature with guaranteed powers for the Kazulian people. Growing calls for independence culminated in 2177 with the death of the last Luthorian governor. Modern History Traditional Period Traditional Kazulia: Kazuliana Statsförbund Republik In 2178 the first elections ever in Kazulia were hold, and the newborn democratic republic got its first elected leader, Francis Daumard of the Northern Lights. Its new name was Kazuliana Statsförbund Republik, and the country was established by Constitution. This period is called the "Traditional Period" because of the state's strict adherence to Kazulian culture. The parties had Kazulian names, the state had a Kazulian name, the official language was Kazulian, and the cities retained their old Kazulian names. In 2185 , slavery was legalized by the Statsråd Parti. Slaves were emancipated only two years later in 2187. Kingdom and Incorporation: Kazulianisk Kungariket - Property of Kazulia Inc. In 2188 Kazulia was made a kingdom (though it retained a legislature), led by the old Kazulian Duke of Ulfmaerr, called Kunglig Majestät Gustaf I Adolf. During this time, slavery was reinstated (in 2190) by an act of the Radikale Folkeparti. The same party voted for emancipation of slaves in 2192 alongside the Kazulian Socialdemokratisk Parti and the Klassiskt Liberala Partiet. This was the effective end of slavery in Kazulia. In 2240, the monarchy was abolished and replaced, unusually, by a corporation. Following great economic growth in the region, a laissez-faire market took hold, and too much trust in the power of corporations led to the Constitution of Kazulia being amended as to "corporatize" it. Its first majority shareholder (the de facto ruler) was Lord Satan (a name adopted by the atheist businessman). Corrupt rule by the corporation led to great distrust of the free market, and in this time, the old, traditional parties disappeared. Newer parties moved in, most of them socialistic, ending the "Traditional Period." Second Republic Last Pre-Vániokan Changes: Free Republic of Kazulia and People's Republic In 2257 Kazulia became a republic, now under non-traditional parties, and in 2262, the names of the cities were changed to reflect a new era. Soon, the last, remaining liberal party was defeated by socialists and communists, and a communistic period began in Kazulia. This was under the rule of Tiki, a non-native member of the Communist Party of Kazulia. The name of the nation was changed to the People's Republic of Kazulia. With the Social Democrat Party coming into the political scene in 2270, a competition began between Communists and Social Democrats, with the Social Democrats trying to bring the state back to its fully democratic and libertarian tradition. There was an overwhelming dominance of Social Democrats between 2279 and 2287 after unhappiness with the communist rule. This period ended after Social Democrat Party dissolved and Kazulia returned to the communist dictatorship of Tiki. City names changed once again, as did the capital's name, though in the end, Kazulia remained The People's Republic, and the capital was called Tikigrad. Soon, the Communist Party was the only party left in Kazulia. Solentian Rule Vánioka and the Solentia-Threat Something then happened which remains ingrained in the national memory: the Communist Party collapsed, and Kazulia was without any political parties. This was the chance for a party called the Panoptican. They won the elections in 2297 and showed their true faces. They represented the family of Vánioka, recently displaced from their home in Majatra. They installed Denis Vánioka as Supreme Emperor, and created the artificial language Vániokan. Also they changed the name of Kazulia twice, once into the Lairepmi Mognik fo Kazulia, and then into the Imperial Kingdom of Vániokan Kazulia. They began a rule of terror and installed a totalitarian regime, but weren't able to stay for long. In 2305 they were wiped out by a new party, the Freedom Party of Kazulia, today known as the Hayekian Libertarians of Great Kazulia. They tried a comeback together with Solentian Nuncirists, but were defeated again. In 2326, under the rule of Princeps inter pares Theodore II. Duke of Islyn, supported by the Hayekian Libertarians, the name of the nation was changed once again to Kazulia Magna et Libera and the anthem O Great Kazulia was written. Third Republic Return to Origins After 10 years, the Kazulians start to consider their national roots: on 2338 the parliament decided to begin a return to the original institutional names and forms of the nation, and finally the Kazulianisk Statsförbund Republik was restored. Islyn Dynasty Restoration of the Kingdom In 2374, after the comeback of the now-called Konges og Guds Kjemprene, Kazulia was made a monarchy again, under its new Kungenes Konge Thorsson I. af Kazulia, Herra af Ulfmærr og Duke of Islyn, the instutional names were "monarchyfied", and Kazulia became the Kongeriket Kazulia. Forth Republic Kingdom's Destruction A civil war broke out in 2401 and threw out the newly established monarchy. King Thorsson I fled to Hutori, together with his party, which now called themselves God's and the King's Fighters. A newly formed Labour Party took over the entire legislature and pushed through their socialist agenda. Soon a Tory named Bill Mitchell formed the Conservative Party and received a 33% composition of the legislature. During this time, Labour began to decrease defense spending by 1/10, but increased head of government spending by 50 times the defense budget. To fuel the government's welfare and social services, the Labourites dramatically increased taxes on all classes, along with taxing corporations. Soon after the budget's passage, the Conservative Party began campaigning about the recession in Kazulia, which they claimed the Labour Party had caused. This claim stated that Labour had shut all opposition out of the cabinet and destroyed all growth in the Kazulian economy. Following this, the Labour Party dissolved, though the reason for this is currently unknown. Recession of 2412 Due to the Labour Government's increase in taxes, the Kazulian economy quickly began to slow. Growth in the economy slowed to .01% on an annual basis and unemployment rose to 12%. With control of the legislature, the Conservative Party began forming a new government and establishing new policies. As soon as taking control of the government, the Conservative Party gave tax relief totaling 250,328,511,016 Krona. In addition, the Conservative Party's lowered government spending from 334 billion Krona to under 100 billion Krona. However, the government did not give any welfare or social services. The Tories also lowered taxes on corporations. In 2412 the Kazulian GDP was 1,225,554,857,587 Krona and by 2141 it had grown to 1,714,372,334,434 Krona - clearly showing the Conservative Party's hard work and ideas had paid off for the economy. Second Islyn Dynasty Restoration and a New Military By 2414 the Tories had reinstated King Thorsson II and free trade, thus the monarchy was on its way back up. Following a conference on genocide in Dranland, Minister of Defence Lord Patrick Donnelly proposed a military buildup bill more than quadrupling the Kazulian defence budget. The bill called for 20 billion krona for the recruitment six million soldiers (two million standard; four million reservists) and for a revitalization of Kazulia's defences. Furthermore, the bill allocated 25 billion krona for a new air force and land vehicles. The more impressive section gave a massive 30 billion krona (a third of the nation's budget and 50% larger than the current defence budget) for the creation of the Imperial Kazulian Navy. Fifth Republic Coalition of the Socialists With growing discontent with the Conservative Party's extreme free-market policies, most notably the complete privatization of both education and health care, the 2419 elections saw the rise of three significant new parties not previously represented. The New Liberal Party, the Democratic Socialists of Kazulia, and the Liberal Socialists together proclaimed a "Coalition of the Left" dedicated to the undoing of the worst policies of the Conservatives and the abolition of the newly reinstated monarchy. The the New Liberal Party was seen by many as surprising inclusion in the Coalition, given the party's commitment to free market ideals. Their early interest in harmony was clear, although as the most extreme parts of the Conservative Party's legacy was removed, this harmony slowly waned. Following the 2423 elections they ceased to be included in the nation's cabinet, despite remaining the largest single party in the Riksdag, leaving a legislature dominated by socialist parties. 2nd Coalition of the Socialists In 2432, The Green Communist Party of Kazulia and The Liberal Socialist Party of the DPRK ruled the nation, creating more socialist, green, and democratic laws. For a long time, these two parties acted as a single party. Many of the current laws date back to this particular period. Socialist Struggle In May 2438, many new capitalist parties joined the nation, which tried to transform the socialist democracy into a capitalist one, but The Liberal Socialists were able to maintain the government until the capitalist parties dissolved. Liberal Struggle This was the time when more Conservative parties joined Kazulia, yet nothing changed very much, except a long struggle against the conservative movement. 2nd Socialist Struggle & Coming of 3rd Coalition of Socialists Many capitalist Parties are now in Kazulia trying to once gain turn Kazulia capitalist, however the more communist parties are maintaining the current status. According to The CSA communist Party of the DPRK, with the near-communist majority and a new 3rd communist party in Kazulia, the election in 2430 will turn the majority of the Storinget communist. However they were false, and began aiming for the election in 2433. Sixth Republic Dark Age For a long period of time, no information about Kazulia had been recorded, up until the early 2600's, when information had began to flow in and out of Kazulia once more. One party, the Demokratisk Pacifist Partiet, was founded 5 years after the beginning of the dark age in 2438, and continues to this day. The old national anthem, Å stort Kazulia, was replaced by a new one in the year 2591, but its name is yet to be decided. In addition, the nation's name was changed during this time, in the year 2592, to its current name. Early-Mid 2600's In the early-mid 27th century, information began to come from Kazulia again. A long standing party, the Nasjonal Front, was at the top of the legislature, while the Demokratisk Pacifist Partiet continued to be an active part in daily politics as the longest standing party. By 2643, though, the Nasjonal Front had dwindled to almost nothing, and a special election was held to redistribute seats that were abandoned by the dying party. A few years earlier, a party, the Red Fraction Army, joined, and immediately gained popularity. The army/party was later disbanded and was renamed the Revolutionary Committee of Kazulia. By 2643, there were five parties and 500 seats in the Storinget. Mitten Partiet remained small, but very active. The Demokratisk Partiet was still popular and the Statssjeg, Ragna Odegaard, who was from this party, continued to remain in power with the support of many of the minor parties. The Revolutionary Committee of Kazulia presented many economic reform bills, and took an anti-patriotic stance. The Liberal Conservatives, who had been in the legislature for a while, finally gained the highest percentage of seats in the legislature. The Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet, a small party founded in 2629, remained active for a long period of time, although it hadn't gained any legislative seats until 2641, after it introduced its own series of bills, the Social Reform Bills. Coming into 2650, the Kristen Social Demokratisk Partiet had seen a larger gain in popularity and had garnered 203 of the 500 seats. One final party, founded in 2644, Tradition, Family, Propoerty, was extreme imperialistic traditionalists, countering many of the views of the other parties. The country, although it had a conflicting array of parties, was entering a new period of hope and prosperity. Rise of the National Unification Committee In 2670 Kazulia experienced a new coalition's rise to the forefront of politics. Beginning with the founding of the ultra-militarist United Føderale League and shortly joined by the socialist H+ Paradigm and anti-establishment USC, the NUC (National Unification Committee) coalition swiftly seized control of the Stortinget, gaining a majority hold of government in 2675 after the KSDP joined the coalition. This majority would be carried past the turn of the century under different rulership, but always including the UFL and H+P as members. The NUC stood on the brink of collapse when the USC was overthrown by it's own paramilitary, the TSS, leading to the Thorgerd crisis. Kingdom of Kazulia (3358 - 4329) Following the death of King Stephen and his immediate family in a tragic plane crash, the provisional government of Kazulia were forced to trace the family tree to the House of Barbossa of Beluzia. The head of the Barbossa's was Victoria Barbossa, who had served as the High Countess of Beluzia (the fourth longest serving High Count in history, and the longest reigning female). Queen Victoria decreed that her reign would signal changes for Kazulia, one of the first enactments was the opening of Kazulia's borders and the order to allow diplomats to open embassies. Queen Victoria died in 3363, as she never married, the throne went to her nephew, James Barbossa. King James and his Queen Consort, Penelope (Born of the House of Herbert) continued the reform programme started under Queen Victoria. King James declared that the authority to govern lies with the Royal Court, rather than with the Monarch, ending years of intervention from the Royal Family, this decree also forbade any member of the Royal Family from taking political office. Modern Kazulia celebrates its Traditional Monarchical system, whilst celebrating diversity. Each year the King holds a festival of diversity at the Queen Victoria Palace (named after his aunt), which celebrates the contribution of ethnic minorities, LGBT communities as well the rest of Kazulian society. The laws that dictate the succession of the Crown were changed, meaning that Crown Princess Elizabeth would become Queen upon her fathers death, rather than her younger brother.After the death of Queen Elizabeth, the House of Barbarossa moved back to Baltusia in 3398, thus allowing the House of Rongstad to claim the throne. The House of Rongstad ruled Kazulia as monarchs for more than 700 years, making it the longest ruling family in Kazulia. (See: Monarchs of Kazulia) Political and social life within the Kingdom of Kazulia changed around 4085. Posterior to the diplomatic spat between the Kingdom of Kazulia and the Trigunian Empire, in which the Kingdom threatened to invade the Trigunian homeland, a political movement known as the Nasjonal Sosialistisk Folkeparti (National Socialist People's Party), was revived after more than fifty years of being inactive within the political spectrum. Under the guidance of its political leader and founder Finn Nordhagen,the NSFP re-introduced the Kingdom of Kazulia to international politics after decades of diplomatic isolationism. The party pushed for the revival of the Kazulian Armed Forces, which had been re-structured and coined the Royal Kazulian Defence Force. The party introduced heavy socialist policies, altering the nation's ideological direction from conservative to hard-line socialism. Business, trade and military cooperation were some of the tactics being outlined by the party. Around 4000, the NSFP had changed it name to the Nasjonal Arbeiderkongress (National Labour Congress). Prior to this, Kazulia had an immense soft power and a formidable diplomatic clout, due to the efforts of then Foreign Affairs Minister Ellinor Ketelsen. Ketelsen revived the nation diplomatically, introduced the nation to trade and diplomatic cooperation with nations such as Hutori, Istalia and Vanuku. Up to this today, Ellinor Ketelsen is considered to be one of the most influential politicians in Kazulian history and one of the best diplomats in the world. Around 4147, Queen Ingrid I, the monarch of Kazulia, died leaving her brother, King Arvid II the throne to the kingdom. King Arvid, being a military-man, was influential in the growth of the Kongeforsvar into the powerful and effective fighting force it is today. Apart from this, he also championed the cause of maintaining the nation's western roots in a region which had been extremely hostile towards western ideals. Due to the nation's western ideals and a diplomatic incident which occurred in Mikuni-Hulstria, the Kingdom of Kazulia had been pulled into the War for the Emperor's Protection. More than ten (10) years of fighting had forced the Kingdom to withdraw from the conflict, but successfully bringing the war to a Kazulian strategic victory, prior to its withdrawal. Federal Republic of Kazulia (4329 - Present) On October 4328 a referendum pertaining to the nation's continued status as a monarchy was launched. Although the discord between the various monarchist and republican parties had been stringent, the republican factions won the referendum and triggered the protocols for the nation to begin its transition from a unitary constitutional monarchy to a federal constitutional parliamentary republic.Category:Kazulia